fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla's Awakening
Godzilla's Awakening (Japanese: ゴジラの目覚め - Gojira no mezame) is an upcoming 2022 American / Japanese live action monster movie and the reboot of the Godzilla series , made under strict supervision from Toho Studios. The movie takes inspiration from both the Japanese movies and the American movie, and introduces a new kaiju that is pit against Godzilla. Jordan Vogt-Roberts, the director of Kong: Skull Island has been brought back on to direct yet another Godzilla universe movie. The movie is also produced by Ambrosia Gunn, who is co-writing the script with Kazuki Ōmori (who was the director and writer for several other Godzilla movies, now brought back on to help with writing). Although the movie was mainly put together by Cryobyte, it was under heavy supervision by Toho for the whole project, although this was from both the writer's and director's requests. No actors have been revealed for the movie at the current time, although it has been revealed the movie takes place in Japan. The movie was originally set for a late 2021 release, although this was postponed after Cryobyte realized it would be too early to release at that point. The movie is followed up with a 6-episode "aftermath" show to showcase what happens after the movie ends. It was released on Hulu exactly three months after the movie's American release. During the movie's production, it was just called "Gojira" by crew members until the true name was revealed. Synopsis When Japan is suddenly alerted by a new threat known as Kaiju, panic begins around the world. A seemingly cryptid creature, coined as 'Sasoronku' begins its rampage against Japan, seemingly heading towards Tokyo. The JSDF had known about these monsters for years, but had been keeping them a secret. Until now, it was never revealed to the public. Although, after the Sasoronku makes its entrance to the world, a tracker that they had put on an ancient kaiju named 'Godzilla' begins to move. Godzilla makes his first appearance in this world to claim his title as King of the Monsters! Plot Characters Casting *Laurence Fishburne as TBA *Hiroyuki Sanada as TBA *Takeshi Kitano as Dr. Kyohei Yamane *Jing Tian as TBA Characters Kaiju Godzilla Godzilla, the titular character of this movie, is a prehistoric monster creature, discovered in 1954 by a group of scientists, although he was considered to be "dormant". After the resurfacing of another Kaiju, it seems he has awoken once more to claim his throne as the 'King of Monsters'. Godzilla acts as less of a villain and more of a defender of earth, although he still causes destruction due to his large size. He only attacks humans purposely if he is provoked by them, and would much rather take care of the current Kaiju threat. Godzilla, like most of his previous incarnations, retains his atomic breath, although it is now a bright purple. Godzilla's shape is most comparable to the 2016 Shin Godzilla shape, more classic Godzilla inspired than the 2014 Godzilla, although he is much more grey and dull compared to that rendition. His dorsal fins resemble crystals, growing up his back. The crystals seem to be translucent, although they all light up a bright purple whenever he fires his atomic breath. His face looks more like the 2018 anime's, with a rocky chin almost resembling a beard. His whole face, including his teeth, take a more rocky texture, with jagged teeth seemingly outside of his mouth. Godzilla reaches up to a massive 105 meters (344 feet), although this is still shorter than Shin Godzilla and the MonsterVerse Godzilla, being the 4th largest Godzilla to date. His roar is ground-shaking and stretches on for quite a long time, starting with a low, rumbling growl and then turning into a roar. Whenever he powers up his atomic breath, it sounds as if a large weapon is being powered up, with the crystals on his back making a humming sound, and sounding like a flamethrower when he finally lets out the attack. Unlike some previous incarnations, Godzilla is an ancient being and was not mutated completely by nuclear testing, although it seems his atomic breath could be a mutation from previous nuclear testing. Godzilla seems to be completely unharmed by military attacks. Sasoronku A scrapped kaiju concept, used as the basis for Sasoronku. Sasoronku is this movie's antagonist and Godzilla's opposing Kaiju. Sasoronku's main ability is the ability of hyper-evolution, thus taking several different forms throughout the movie, seemingly taking basis from a scorpion for all of its forms. Its hyper-evolution is very strong, transforming from an egg to a full-grown adult by the end of the movie. In its final form, it possesses a blue beam, similar to Godzilla's atomic breath, that can be used to electrify anything it touches. Even when it is fully grown, it is still smaller than Godzilla, but it makes up for this in speed and the fact that Sasoronku's skin is extremely thick, even more than Godzilla's skin. When it roars, it sounds more like a garbled, high-pitched shriek. In Sasoronku's first form, it seems to resemble a regular scorpion, all of its body a pure white. The size of it is unknown, but it seems to be about as tall as a regular human, being able to take one down in its first appearance. Where the Sasoronku first came from is not known, but it seemed to be awakened from a 'chamber' after testing had begun in the cavern it first resided in. In its second form, it almost completely resembles the concept art it was drawn from, now standing at 40 meters tall, its skin now thick and armored, leaving it seemingly impenetrable. It uses its front arms as weapons to take out anything in its path, and also uses its tail as a battering ram. In its current form, it stands on 6 legs, 3 on each side, with the back legs being longer and skinnier than the others. Since it is so small in this form, it seems to be much faster than Godzilla, with seemingly erratic movements and being able to pick up speed quickly. In its third form, Sasoronku's body is basically the same, although now it is standing upright. It has developed somewhat of a neck, his head now facing forward. Its back two legs have become more reinforced and it now only stands on four legs, with the once-front legs now tucked into his body. Both his front arms and his tail have grown, with his front arms now being longer and the claws being quite a bit larger, and his tail now extending over his head, swaying behind him. Since his front is now more vulnerable than in his second form, the thick armor on his back has also partially formed in his front, giving him a spiky "hide" that covers his whole body, now. In this form, Sasoronku seems to be hunched. In Sasoronku's final form, or 'Perfect Form' (seemingly in reference to Destoroyah), it stands at 80 meters, and now stands upright on two legs, with every appendage but its tail and front arms forming back into its body. However, an extra set of arms has sprung out from its shoulders, leaving it with four arms, each with sharp claws and armored going down each arm. Its tail has grown, once again, and is now a lot spikier, resembling a mace at this point. Although Sasoronku has grown larger, it can still pick up speed very easily, and now possesses the ability to jump, albeit it only lifts him slightly off of the ground. In this form, it can finally shoot its electric beam attack. Development After the rights given to Legendary had expired in 2020, Toho was already beginning to ready their next incarnation of Godzilla, although, this time, it was in collaboration with an American company, called Cryobyte. Cryobyte's CEO, Ambrosia, had pitched the movie back to them in 2018, and they placed it under consideration, although they could do nothing with it until 2020, when Toho was allowed to create more live-action Godzilla movies. Almost instantly after they were given the rights, they had a script produced in-collaboration between Ambrosia Gunn and Kazuki Omori (who had worked on previous incarnations, and Toho allowed Ambrosia to write the script only if he wrote alongside her). Soon after, it was announced American film director Jordan Vogt-Roberts was brought onto the project to direct, with Ambrosia suggesting him after his amazing work on Kong: Skull Island. Quite early on, Shirō Sagisu, who composed the music for 2016's Shin Gojira would also compose the music for Godzilla's Awakening. During the initial filming of the movie, there was some conflict, although it was mainly over the fact that it was a varied cast and crew of both American and Japanese (both Jordan Vogt-Roberts and Ambrosia Gunn ended up learning a good amount of Japanese because of this), and the release date was pushed back twice. Although, the first release date was quite demanding for when production first started out. Although it was troubling, it paid off in the end for a diverse crew all-around. The original pitch was a solo movie involving Godzilla, although this had been done 8 years ago, so Toho requested that it was Godzilla against a new foe. After research, Ambrosia Gunn had brought up the old concept of a scorpion kaiju, and it was greenlit by Toho. By the end of 2019, 'Sasoronku' had gained its name and the forms had been finished, with tweaking being done to it. Before 2020, they needed to finalize the concept for this new Godzilla. Many different Godzilla styles were put together in this, although Ambrosia Gunn stated 'it took nearly 20 tries for Toho to finally give us the go'. More TBA Soundtrack Note: While many old songs are reused, they are only linked to show what they would generally sound like. These would not be the final product, of course. #Main Title #Sasoronku Awakens #1954 #Something Horrible #Sasoronku's Theme #Godzilla Awakens #Tragic Beings #Under a Burning Sky #Oblivion #Godzilla Appears #Evacuation #Perfect Form #Black Angels #Requiem #Long Live #God of the Sky (Ghidorah's Theme) Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Cryobyte